


【all梅】Sex Doll

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Multi, Nipple Play, Out of Character, Sex Toys, Spanking, 主奴, 乳头开发, 人格调教, 双龙, 失禁, 群p, 道具开发
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: 为了奖励阿根廷年轻人的表现，莱奥答应那群年轻人们可以对自己做任何事。但没想到，这群男孩竟然把阿圭罗也带到了他们的小屋，并把他关在了有单面玻璃的隔壁呢……本文联合作者：@mushroom @7IV @Norma-Mu @Liv酱 @小宪 @小团子要抱抱





	【all梅】Sex Doll

**Author's Note:**

> 攻：  
阿圭罗  
迪巴拉  
德·保罗  
洛赛尔索  
莱昂德罗·帕雷德斯  
劳塔罗·马丁内斯  
帕文（不在现场）

阿圭罗摸着自己的脑袋从睡梦中醒来。没有被子，没有床单，他身下是坚硬的皮质沙发。他的脊椎骨正因为那劣质的触感而隐隐作痛。  
这不是他们的酒店。他记得昨天晚上还和莱奥在房间里打闹过。  
阿圭罗的面前是一大扇玻璃窗，他凑过去，明亮的光线刺痛了他的眼睛，等到他习惯了之后，面前的一切让他几乎惊叫了出来。  
“保罗，乔瓦尼！”他拍着窗子，大声呼喊着迪巴拉和洛赛尔索的名字。窗子另一边是一间漂亮的客厅，国家队的年轻队员们正有说有笑地聚在一起，可仿佛没有一个人看见了他。  
“这是什么鬼地方！”阿圭罗用力敲了一下窗户，“见鬼了……莱奥？莱奥！”他看着，终于在对窗户进行了暴力攻击之后发现了他的好友。他的莱奥，平日里显得甜蜜而腼腆，时而却又调皮的莱奥，正坐在那个他很欣赏的后辈——迪巴拉的腿上，一丝不挂，就像是主人所养的小猫咪似的靠在男人的胸口，乖巧地任由迪巴拉抚摸他的脊背。  
他正背对着窗子，所以阿圭罗看不见他的表情。但当迪巴拉和别人说笑着，一边仿佛毫不在意地揉捏着那对又大又软的白皙臀瓣时，他几乎能清晰地听见莱奥变得急促的喘息，那好听的声音让他的裤子立刻变紧了。事实上，所有人，那些年轻的队员们也都勃起了，昂扬的器官憋在裤子里，对准了迪巴拉身上的男人——他们的队长。但他们无一例外，就如同今天只是一个普通的团建活动一样，没有人表现出来任何异样，似乎他们的队长就该赤身裸体趴在男人怀里接受爱抚和亵渎。  
“莱奥！莱奥！tmd……”阿圭罗猛烈的撞击着玻璃，他不想考虑接下来会发生什么。  
就在这时，迪巴拉猛得用力打了一下莱奥的屁股。莱奥闷哼了一声，但不敢大叫，他的肥屁股如同牛奶布丁一样颤抖着，渐渐显现出一个红色的手印，但迪巴拉没有任何怜惜地继续拍打着，直到整个臀瓣都变成了红色，如同对待一个下贱的奴隶那样。  
“好了，”迪巴拉宣布到，“可以开始了！”他就像是平日里那样露出一个极富有魅力的微笑。  
阿圭罗看着面色如常的小宝石轻轻地推了推莱奥白皙的身体，莱奥立即乖顺地从他腿上滑下来，面朝保罗分开的大腿跪好，他低垂着头，温暖的棕色眼睛藏在了深邃眉骨投下的阴影里，这让他整个人显出了一点圣洁却又忧郁的气质。如果能在修整修整下巴上的胡子，说不定会显得更加年轻。  
阿圭罗突然清醒过来，他明白了，自从美洲杯结束后，莱奥一直郁郁寡欢昨晚却突然一反常态，甚至在床上也很热情。阿圭罗以为他在自我调整，努力走出低谷为新赛季做准备，也就纵容他骑在自己身上胡作非为。从一开始不那么“梅西”的贴面舌吻，到后来被肏到受不了还要十指交扣，甚至自己主动掰开的穴口……阿圭罗只当他在发泄情绪，反正以前也有过不是么。可他忽略了结束后莱奥脸上的微妙笑意，现在回想，那笑恐怕有一点不同的意思。  
阿圭罗懊恼地抱住了头，原来是他大意了。  
这群年轻人要跟莱奥做什么呢？阿圭罗紧张得直冒冷汗。  
他们脱下裤子握着自己性器，对着莱奥撸动起来。阿圭罗觉得这样的场面淫靡而不堪，可莱奥似乎格外享受他们不恭敬的举动，甚至跪在保罗·迪巴拉的面前，还不忘用手安慰其他男孩的欲望。  
“莱奥，今天我是你的主人。”他摸着莱奥的耳朵，“先伺候一下我的肉棒吧，它还要第一个进入你的身体呢。”迪巴拉压着他的头，按向自己的胯。莱奥并没有反抗，反而笑着，用唇齿解开了迪巴拉的纽扣，他舔了舔迪巴拉的内裤，延着那粗长阴茎的轮廓舔了一圈。  
迪巴拉的阴茎渐渐鼓胀起来，撑起一个大包。莱奥将他的内裤向下拉了一些，那家伙，直接蹦了出来，打在他的脸上。  
阴茎的前液弄湿了他的睫毛，莱奥眯着眼睛，握住了迪巴拉的肉棒。他张口含住了那东西，一上一下，舔弄亲吻。阿圭罗似乎听到了那啧啧的水声。  
莱奥为别人做着口活，却也没有忘记身后的年轻人。他空闲的手被男孩们抓起来，为他们撸动性器，一个弄一会就换另一个。而迪巴拉已经舒服地将手指插进他的头发里，按着他的后脑不让他的嘴巴离开，“啊——莱奥……你的嘴跟你的后面一样勾人……”他松开了莱奥一些，让他有开口说话的机会，“唔……主人的肉棒更加美味……”  
迪巴拉对他的回答感到满意，他站起来，走到莱奥的身后。莱奥的小穴，湿哒哒的滴着淫水，正期待着主人的肉棒进来呢。  
看着迪巴拉抓着莱奥的腰挺身而入，阿圭罗嫉妒极了。他快被自己心中的各种猜测疑惑逼疯，看着莱奥在年轻气盛的肉体中间游刃有余的扭动着，照顾着他们的性欲，阿圭罗的眼神越发暗沉起来…  
此时莱奥早已沦陷在欲望中……他用小穴紧紧得束住迪巴拉的阴茎，嘴里则含着帕雷德斯，右手还在套弄着德·保罗的肉棒，不仅如此，还有别的年轻人在他乳头上啃咬着。  
“哈……啊……不……行了……求主人……轻……啊……”  
莱奥吐出帕雷德斯的下身，沙哑着求饶。  
“莱奥是我们奴隶不是么？那怎么可以说不呢？”后穴突然加速的抽插让莱奥夹紧的双腿，奈何脚踝被牢牢抓住，固定在两边，德·保罗笑着拿出绳子，把他的手脚都结结实实绑在了桌子上，这样的话，除了承受插入莱奥无法做任何的事情了。  
龟头仿佛打桩机一般撞击着前列腺，莱奥身体越发的敏感起来，“嗯……莱……莱奥喜欢……喜欢主人这样……”他的瞳孔慢慢涣散开享受着这场性爱。  
“操……你这个娼妇。”迪巴拉被吸的爽到不行，莱奥的小穴被完全干熟了，像最好的丝绸般包裹住插入的性器，往里面顶入就会抽搐不停，像是有无数张小嘴吻着龟头敏感的皮肤，他狠狠的打了一把莱奥的屁股，只见莱奥下身的马眼张合，流出了湿哒哒的淫水，他们的小队长，小奴隶，在没有被抚慰的情况下，靠着肉棒和乳首的刺激，就这样高潮了……  
阿圭罗想要移开双眼，不去看莱奥那幅淫靡的样子。罗萨里奥人是他最好的朋友，他不该乘人之危。可欲望生长得更快，他从没见过这样的莱奥：温顺，热情，并且性感。他鬼使神差般地将手探到下身，抚慰起早已火热的欲望来。  
莱奥还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，瘫软在他们绑住他的那张桌子上，白浊将他的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，又顺着阴茎在地毯上洇出深色的水迹。迪巴拉走到一边，帕雷德斯则用双手扶着他的腰，继续向里撞击，仍处在不应期的小穴温顺地接纳了性器，随着顶弄被一次次拓展。年轻人感知到他的变化，俯身加快了动作。性器快速地进出着，浓密坚硬的阴毛挤磨着柔嫩的穴口，半透明的淫液被插成了白浆。莱奥发出一声低低的惊呼。  
“等、等等，太快……啊！”  
最后那句变了调的呻吟让他们的队长羞红了脸，低头用额头抵着桌面。帕雷德斯舔过他的耳廓，“叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
“我……别这么说……”  
“莱奥总忘记自己是奴隶啊。”迪巴拉插话道，话语中隐含的威胁让莱奥畏惧又兴奋——这就是他想要的，被束缚，也是被解放。帕雷德斯抓住莱奥的头发，逼他仰起头，“是这样吗？”  
“不，嗯，我没有忘记……我可以证明给你们……”他睁大发红的双眼。  
迪巴拉为他解开手上的绳子。接着，两枚冰凉的金属被放到了莱奥手上。“光说可不行吧，得用行动证明，”迪巴拉微笑道，那是一对精致的乳夹，头部带有柔软的绒毛，“奴隶就应该学着自己玩弄自己来取悦主人。”  
莱奥吞了口口水，略微支起身子，左手捻起自己的乳珠，右手慢慢将夹子抵上去。细碎的白毛刺激着早已敏感挺立的乳头，让他双腿发软。帕雷德斯热烘烘的手掌还压在臀瓣，莱奥没敢再犹豫，狠心放了手。  
没有想象中的疼痛，只有一种难言的酸胀感。他受到鼓励地夹好另一边，“我说了吧，我……”身后一个猛烈的挺动截断了莱奥的话头，帕雷德斯早等不及了。沉重的乳夹随着动作摇晃起来，狠狠擦过乳头。快感如同电流般流下莱奥地脊柱。“我……啊……”尽管刚刚经历高潮，他的前端又一次挺立起来。  
“莱奥真骚啊，自己玩自己的骚奶头就那么爽吗？”  
“莱奥可不可以就靠玩奶子射出来呢？”  
“小婊子你就那么淫荡吗？鸡鸡流出来的水自己要舔掉哦。”  
“小奴隶，主人都没射自己怎么可以先射呢？”  
一句句淫言荡语伴随着年轻男孩们硬邦邦的肉棒拍打在莱奥白嫩嫩的皮肤上，被后穴胸口不间断的快感刺激得头晕脑胀的小奴隶确也机敏的回答了主人的问话“呜……莱……莱奥不可以”  
迪巴拉将一根红绳放在了莱奥乖乖伸出的手上。阿圭罗看清那红绳之后使劲的拍了一下面前挡住他的玻璃墙：“小混蛋，那是莱奥送你的幸运红绳！”  
莱奥也同样满面通红，任由迪巴拉拉着他的手来到下腹坚挺的肉棒上“莱奥，自己绑好了，主人没有射出来奴隶是没有资格射的哟。”听到这命令的莱奥一瞬间连眼眶都有些湿润了，不得不说，留着胡子的莱奥比起光滑脸颊的他还是或多或少霸气一些的，但这也让流泪的他更加美味了。  
“我……”劳塔罗·马丁内斯没等他带着哭腔的话说完，摸到他被帕雷德斯填得满满的肉穴就插进了一根食指，而且大有把整只手塞进去的架势，莱奥被唬住了带着哭腔求着主人住手“别……我做……我……做……”一边软绵绵的手拉开了红绳套上自己被吓到哭也没见得软的肉棒上拉紧，被绵软紧致的肉穴吸得头皮发麻再也忍不住的帕雷德斯迫不及待的就开始抽插了起来，渴望得发痒的小穴再次被肉棒满足，莱奥开心的呻吟着倒回了桌面上，不自觉地挺着腰臀迎合撞来的肉棒。  
莱奥的阴茎随着激烈的动作不停的甩动着，原本紧紧绑着根部的红绳确慢慢地松开了，欲望的闸口一放开谨记主人命令的莱奥就慌忙用手拉紧了红绳，生怕自己被肏得忘了主人命令，索性用两只手拉着红绳挨肏。  
莱昂德罗·帕雷德斯看着红艳艳的红绳被绑成深红肉棒头部不停流出的水打湿得更加深沉，不自觉得想象着此时被自己肉棒疯狂进出蹂躏的后穴里嫩肉会情动成怎样的红色，觉得自己快到了。在莱奥哭泣着的肉棒上抹下一滴“泪水”味进小奴隶母狗似的张嘴喘息伸出的舌头上，已经神志不清的小母狗软绵湿滑的舌头乖巧的舔干净了指头上的液体，过于色情的画面让帕雷德斯几个重重地抽插后射了出来，汹涌澎湃的精液糊上了抽搐的肉壁，小奴隶努力拉紧的红绳也松了下来，白色的液体慢慢地流了出来。  
不知道过去了多久，莱奥一直禁锢着自己的前端，屁股里的阴茎一根接着一根，即使没有射精也高潮了好几次。  
年轻人们把自己的阴茎蹭在他的每一寸皮肤上，仿佛只是使用一个性玩具那样，一边骂着些不堪入耳的脏话，一边扇着莱奥又肥又软的大屁股。“啊……哦……”刚开始，他们的性奴队长还会求饶，最后只能流着淫水，意识混杂着浪叫呻吟，小穴里不断溢出被内射的白浊。  
“啊……哦！”随着迪巴拉射进去，他解开了苛责着莱奥阴茎的红绳，让莱奥终于能一点一点的射出来。  
“今天就这样！”迪巴拉抽出自己的肉棒在莱奥的屁股上擦干净。他向众人宣布到，随后，人群中爆发出一阵窸窸窣窣的牢骚。“明天继续！”迪巴拉再一次喊到。  
他把莱奥放在沙发上，轻轻拍打着莱奥的脸颊。“啊……呜……”男人总算苏醒过来，有些茫然地看着他。  
“好了，结束了。”迪巴拉的声音听上去十分柔和，他温柔地把莱奥抱上沙发，紧接着，洛塞尔索帮莱奥擦干净了身体。  
“保罗……我……”这温柔的举动让莱奥放松了警惕。他甚至以为一切都已经过去，直到迪巴拉拿出了手铐和一个怪异的、恶趣味的玩具。  
“莱奥……你还是我们的奴隶呢……你不要忘了……”看见莱奥有些松懈，迪巴拉声音低沉地提醒到，“主人现在要给小奴隶装扮一下，小奴隶喜欢吗？”说着，他把莱奥的手拷了起来。  
“呜……啊……喜欢……嗯……”莱奥颤抖了一下，乖乖服从了主人的命令。  
那个狰狞的假阳具，如同是一个弯曲而多节的葫芦，被顶在那已经闭合不上的穴口，随着男人的挣扎与穴口的嚅嗫，一节节肏了进去。  
“啊……哈……莱奥喜欢……呜……”眼睁睁看着自己的小穴再次被侵犯，淫乱地流着淫水吃进玩具，莱奥一边浪叫着一边委屈地如同猫儿一般蹭着迪巴拉的手。  
整根没入，迪巴拉笑着打了几下露出的部分，莱奥的后穴因为刺激而缩紧了。他发现了异样，这个特殊设计的玩具在他缩紧后穴的时候也会被吃深，而放松后又会滑出，简直像是在自己肏自己一样。  
“喜欢吗？自己肏自己爽吗？你这个小婊子。这是我们专门为了队长挑选的。”看着莱奥因为这个“特殊功能”喘息惊慌，莱昂德罗·帕雷德斯忍住心底的邪火，又拍了几下那晃来晃去的大屁股。  
迪巴拉看着眼前的莱奥，因为那淫靡的“装扮”而颤抖着，笑着说到：“莱奥，从现在开始莱奥要扮演大家的性爱娃娃呢。一切都要听从命令，否则就要惩罚……”他说着，暧昧地玩弄着莱奥小小的乳尖，“当然，说话也不可以。”  
阿圭罗就在外面看着，他已经放弃抵抗了，反而是眼睁睁看着这场色情秀。已经是夜晚了，年轻人们陆陆续续在大沙发上睡着了。迪巴拉像是抱着一个玩偶一样抱着被束缚的莱奥，丝毫没有受到男人那些细微呻吟的影响，就好像男人只是一件物品一样……

阿圭罗紧闭着眼睛，皱着眉，仿佛正经历着一个难熬的梦魇，他拉起被子蒙住头，呻吟着，淡淡的乌青和粗糙的胡茬，充分说明了他睡眠质量糟糕，至于原因嘛……去他的，他当然睡不好，外面那堆血只会往下头流的小毛孩，整整糟蹋了一天他的莱奥，想到这个他就来气，但是最气的是他的莱奥，居然还跑到他的梦里骚扰他。呵，怎么，外面那堆小狼狗满足不了你这个小荡妇了？恶毒的话语从梦中的自己嘴里蹦出来，而对面的那个小恶魔，却仿佛没听见似的，睁着圆圆的眼睛，赤裸着慢慢贴上来，而且他悲哀的感觉到，自己硬了。就算在梦里，莱奥也能轻易地勾出他的欲望。  
“啊……！”  
梦中阿圭罗狠狠抽了身下小婊子的屁股，雪白的臀肉被打的啪啪作响，莱奥不安地扭动着，“老实点，白天没被满足好么？！晚上还要来勾引我？我看你真的是没有阴茎吃就活不下去吧，莱奥？屁股翘起来！”疼痛带来一丝异样的快感，让莱奥屈服了，乖巧地雌伏在kun的身下履行自己作为性奴的义务，自己掰开臀瓣，把塞着肛塞流着淫水的糜红小穴暴露在主人的视线里，“啊……是的，主人，莱奥，莱奥就是不吃主人的……的……阴茎就活不下去的小母狗……嗯……kun……”  
阿圭罗被刺激地头皮发麻，“啵”的一声把肛塞扯离被干的烂熟的小穴，大手扣住莱奥的腰窝，就着流出来的浊液一入到底，“嗯！呜呜！”他玩弄着莱奥的前端，另一只手控制住挣扎的奴隶，发红的性器被他强行撸硬。  
莱奥求饶着，“不要，主人，求你，莱奥……莱奥射不出来的……已经……已经被玩了太多次了……！”  
感受着紧紧吸着自己的后穴，阿圭罗赤红着眼睛顶弄莱奥的前列腺，前面的动作也不停下，故意捏着绷紧的囊袋发号施令，“夹紧，精液都流出来了，你被干松了吗，小母狗？”  
“呜……”  
“怎么不回答？”作为惩罚，阿圭罗故意朝着膀胱的方向顶弄，还按压莱奥的肚子，“是的……啊！”在两端强烈地刺激下，莱奥失禁了……  
阿圭罗感到自己的下腹有些热，阴茎胀得难受。他在淫靡的梦境中醒来，却发现梦中的真实的性爱感受竟然延续到了现实中。只是他并没有在肏莱奥，是莱奥正跨坐在自己的身上吸吮他的下体，“莱奥……你在做什么！”周围的环境有些昏暗，但这里仍然是白天那座房子，隔壁的房间就是白天那场淫乱的群交派对发生地，透过玻璃阿圭罗看见年轻人们正在熟睡。  
莱奥见他醒过来，悄悄把他的阴茎吐出来，“kun……我答应了他们……为了奖励他们在比赛中取得的成绩……同意当……当……”  
“当他们的性奴？”  
莱奥委屈地点了点头。  
“我不知道他们为什么也把你带来了这里……我知道……你一定难受极了……”说着，他又俯身，用嘴包裹住了他的性器。  
阿圭罗看见他的双手还被手铐烤着，不知道他身后那根玩具是不是还没有拿出来，就急切地跑来这里照顾自己了呢。“你这个淫荡的婊子，你知道还答应他们……”阿圭罗被吸得浑身酥麻，莱奥的嘴已经被那些年轻的男孩们调教熟练，知道如何让他彻底放松下来，“啊……就是这样……就是吸那里……”  
“kun会原谅莱奥的……是吗？”莱奥在吸吮他性器的空隙间问他。  
他看着莱奥赤裸的身体，顺着他的脊背，阿圭罗能看见他那又软又弹的屁股。欲念冲过了他的头脑……他推开莱奥，从沙发上站起来，“kun……你要做什么？”阿圭罗将他翻过来，捉着他的脚踝把他的下身从沙发上拽下来，莱奥趴在沙发上向后看着他，“kun……轻一些……”  
“你被那些男人肏的时候，可没有这样娇气。”他把手伸向莱奥的股缝间，顺着那条沟壑找到了他被肏的又软又松的洞口，那里十分轻易的就能吞下三根手指，看来是玩具满足不了他呢，“你看看你，这里都可以同时吞下两根肉棒了吧。”  
莱奥的后穴根本没有休息，那根玩具才刚刚掉出来，敏感的G点还没有恢复呢，就这样被阿圭罗的手指一插，小穴里的淫水立刻弄湿他的手掌，“kun惩罚莱奥的小骚穴吧，你想怎么做都可以……唔……”  
“你不怕他们发现吗？”那群占有欲极强的小狼崽子们要是知道莱奥被他们轮着肏过一顿以后还没有满足，不知道要把他弄成什么样呢。  
“我……我偷到了钥匙……他们不会进来的……”莱奥翘起屁股向他讨饶。  
这里隔音好，阿圭罗喊了一天都没人听见，这个小婊子想得倒是周到。阿圭罗狠狠地朝他的屁股上抽了两下，白天的痕迹还没消退，莱奥的屁股又添上新的印记，他将在梦里对莱奥的惩罚继续施加在了他身上。  
阿圭罗顺着耳廓啃咬着那红彤彤的耳垂肉，以拇指为圆心狠狠的揉搓那点肿胀的红晕，“啊……kun……疼……”莱奥弓着背轻喘着，乳头是他被开发的最彻底的地方，只要稍微一揉一搓，浅色的小小的乳晕就会慢慢成熟成原来的一倍大小，肉粒也迅速硬起，肿胀的像是樱桃那鲜红的核，等着被人含住嘴中玩弄，而那针尖大的乳孔也暴露了出来，反复在空气中不安收缩着。  
“莱奥的乳头…原来明明那么小，是谁把它吸出来了？”阿圭罗一边问着一边并没有想要得到答案般的含住那小小的器官，用舌头来回舔了舔尖端，在没等到莱奥做出反应之前，狠狠的对着那小孔一吸，“啊！Kun……求你……啊……唔……”得到对方尖叫般的呻吟，看着莱奥抖得不成样子，下身高高翘起，后穴喷出一汪透明的液体，竟就这样达到了一个小高潮。  
他的莱奥，他一个人的宝贝，身体已经被那些男人们开发成这样了。  
早已习惯性爱的后穴再次被插入三根手指，阿圭罗在后穴里搅得肠道咕叽咕叽响，嘴上也没有放过那个成熟的果实，牙齿并用的轻轻啃咬着。莱奥浑身软的像棉花，躺在男人身下意识不清的呻吟着，他模糊得记起有一次迪巴拉提议想看他哺乳，于是他和帕文把吸乳器硬是固定在他的乳头上，一边干他一边打开开关，还诱骗他说出奶了就去掉……那天最后，只记得他哭到打嗝嗓子都哑了也没被放过，乳头和屁股的快感结合到了一起，哪怕现在光看到那个吸乳器，后穴就会湿润……  
“莱奥在想什么？又在想男人吗”，发现属于他的小性奴在走神，一想到先前发生的事，阿圭罗声音里隐藏的东西让人不寒而栗。他抽出手指，握住已经胀大的硬挺，把靠着手铐的莱奥翻了过去，摸着他的屁股挺入了松软的穴口。  
“呜……啊……别突然……哈……涨……”这仿佛婴儿手臂的性器让莱奥脸色苍白，随着进入的越来越深他仿佛喘不过来气一样的张着嘴，神色又爽又痛，小穴的嫩肉与肉棒紧紧得贴在一起，感受到对方的下体刁钻地往最深最敏感的地方使劲撞去，屁股蛋子逐渐感受到了对方阴毛的触感。全部进去了，莱奥感觉的那东西仿佛要从肚子里撑出来一般，让他恐惧又兴奋，大腿颤抖得几乎支撑不住下半身的重量。  
“放松……小奴隶……”阿圭罗在后面轻叹出声，真是太爽了，他的莱奥的小穴，胜过他交往过的所有女人和用过的飞机杯，又软又水，动一下就像无数小嘴一样追上来吸住。  
“我早就想像这样，狠狠干你了”，说着一边用手指摸上小性奴的乳头，突然开始大开大合的抽插起来，每一次挺入都仿佛要把莱奥吃下一样，硕大的器物上隆起的青筋刮蹭着细致的穴肉，龟头对准那已经被干肿的前列腺就是一阵狂风暴雨式的磨蹭。  
“啊！求您……求主人！啊……哈……莱奥……慢……快……啊……”莱奥已经完全没有力气支撑，腰被阿圭罗的一只手搂住提起，被干的前后摇晃着，胸口已经红肿到仿佛滴血般的肉粒在粗糙的手掌上摩擦着。他的声音完全变了调，哭着一边淫言乱语叫着一边想用膝盖往前拱，结果没出去几步就被拽着腰给重新拉了回来，只吐出一点的肉棒“扑哧”一声又给插了回去，蹭着前列腺顶到了穴口的最深处，胸口的手掌收紧，还恶意的掐了一把乳尖。  
莱奥哭叫了一声，身体猛的一个机灵，又干性高潮了一次，下身哒啦哒啦又流了一点液体出来。“真是骚货”，阿圭罗这样说着，却又心疼已经挣扎到红肿的手腕，他把莱奥偷到的那串钥匙依次试了试，为他解开了手铐，再把莱奥软绵绵的手放在身旁，翻了个身，低头咬住了小奴隶的脖子，仿佛要刻上烙印般用力加深，直到尝到血腥味才收口。  
莱奥软软的小声啜泣着，他扭头咬着阿圭罗的手臂，牙齿却也使不上劲，只能任眼泪鼻涕抹在这个坏主人的手上。  
“乖，这就给你…”看着已经有些神志不清的莱奥，阿圭罗掐着那精瘦的腰，将性器抽出一半，又借着粘腻的淫水再次插了进去，再次干开的屁股，几十次大开大合后终于挺入最深处射了出来，一股接着一股，直到小穴被灌满了，从后面流了出来了也没停止。  
“嗯……主……人……射了好多……”莱奥一边承受着大量精液的注入一边用手摸上在小腹上顶出一个小头的肉棒，感觉仿佛怀孕了一般……  
“小奴隶，给主人怀上孩子吧”，阿圭罗仿佛感知到他的莱奥在想什么般，吻上他的唇，喃喃说道。  
阿圭罗的下身还埋在小穴里，精液也灌满体内，他已经要完全属于对方了，莱奥有些恍惚的想。  
这时，门口一阵骚动，突然“砰——”的一声，房门就被撞开了，还在温存的两人转头便看到了撑在门框上的帕雷德斯，还有他身后的迪巴拉、德保罗、还有阿根廷队的其他年轻人……  
“不……不是的……”莱奥看着冲进来的年轻人们，迪巴拉看上去很平静，但是脸色阴沉。条件反射似的，莱奥无力地辩驳着，想要扭着腰逃离阿圭罗。  
“看来我们有必要教教小奴隶到底该怎么听话呢。”年轻人们渐渐围了上来，迪巴拉笑了一下。莱奥却因为这声轻笑而颤抖着。  
“不是的……不……我……我还是最喜欢保罗的肉棒了……啊！”屁股被猛地打了一下，莱奥回过头，他刚刚太害怕被惩罚了，竟然忘记了阿圭罗听见他说这种求饶的胡话会有多生气。  
“你忘了我吗？”阿圭罗的声线听上去毫无起伏，一点也不像是平日里温柔热情的他。他用力锢住莱奥的腰，一个深顶把壮硕的肉棒重新肏了回去，“你个小婊子，一根肉棒喂不饱你吗？”阿圭罗一边说着那些荤话，一边像是惩罚母马一样扇着莱奥的屁股，雨点般的巴掌让男人在后辈们面前毫无尊严地淫叫着。  
这是示威，是对那些冲动的年轻人们，让他们知道到底谁才拥有着他们淫乱的队长。  
“莱奥，明明说好是要给我们当性奴的……”迪巴拉凑了过来，他亲吻着莱奥的耳垂，虔诚而迷恋，但手指却插入了那已经不堪重负的后穴，“看来不给骚奴隶一点惩罚的话是不行了。”  
“不要……啊……哦……保罗……Kun……呜……救救我……”紧致淫靡的小穴被过度开发的恐惧让他们的队长再次哭叫起来，后穴里的手指已经开始扩张，他只得可怜兮兮地求助阿圭罗，期待这个平日里最宠他的人能停止这一切。  
但阿圭罗没有任何反应，他狠狠揪了一下那对已经被彻底开发的奶头，换来莱奥几声惊喘，“嘶……专心点！荡妇！”他穿着粗气把自己的阴茎捅得更深。  
“莱奥……真是不长记性……”洛塞尔索摇摇头，他抓过莱奥的下巴，把男人拉入一个窒息的深吻中，堵住了那些不乖巧的话语。  
迪巴拉最后伸入四个手指扩张了一下，随后也狠狠肏了进去。  
“呜！”两根硕大的阴茎都被吃进了那个天赋异禀的小穴中，“啊……哦……”几乎要把所有理智都肏飞的快感填满了莱奥的大脑。  
其他的小年轻们也靠了过来，玩弄莱奥的乳头，撸动那可爱的性器，或是在他们的队长身上任何一块白皙的肌肤上磨蹭自己的鸡巴。  
他们一同在窒息的快感中沉沦着……

“莱奥……莱奥……”他听见有人叫他，等他醒过来，那似乎已是第二天，阿圭罗正紧紧搂着他，而迪巴拉则抱着他的头轻声呼唤着。  
“保罗……”莱奥有些脱力，所以只是用头毛蹭了蹭表示回应。  
“我爱你……”  
他感觉自己被更紧地抱住了。  
“对不起……我们是不是做过头了……”迪巴拉把鼻子贴在他的脖子上闷闷地说。  
“没关系，我、我很喜欢……”莱奥拍了拍他的后背安慰着。  
他愿意为他们做任何事。他也无时无刻不希望着能和他们融为一体。  
“一大早你就和这个小鬼调情！”阿圭罗醒过来了，他还不太清醒，但是抗议式地锢紧了莱奥的腰。  
“好了……你不也乐在其中吗……再睡会儿……”他轻吻了阿圭罗的面颊，安抚一大早就急躁着的男人。  
又有其他人醒了，那些年轻人凑过来，摸摸他的身子，迷迷糊糊地和他撒娇，说些情话。  
莱奥也很困，他想和大家多躺一会儿。  
所以他只是蹭了蹭男孩儿们的手作为回应。


End file.
